No quiero controlarme contigo
by deducemyheart
Summary: El amor no siempre es racional, y nuestros deseos nos provocan hasta hacerte perder el control. Ventus y Vanitas están a punto de comprobar cuán cierto es esto, y aprender que dejarse llevar no es tan horrible después de todo. Yaoi, Serie de one-shot.
1. Miedo a las tormentas

**_Es mi primera historia, y como tal sed amables... o al menos sed algo y decidme que opináis ^^ Es la primera de una serie de relatos consecutivos, pero he querido hacerlos autoconcluyentes cada uno y evitar cortes dramáticos en la historia. Aún así recomiendo leerlos todos claro está... ¡Espero que os guste!_**

No solo estaba empapado. También estaba lleno de barro, perdido y, lo más horrible de todo, con él como única compañía.

"¡Todo esto ha sido culpa tuya!" no era propio de mi, pero sentía unas terribles ganas de golpearle.

"Vamos, vamos, Ven, no hace falta que te alteres tanto" una gran sonrisa decoraba su rostro "Además, hemos encontrado refugio, ¿no es así? Solo debemos esperar a que pase la tormenta."

Vanitas tenía razón, pero eso no quitaba que fuese irritante, porque era cierto que todo era culpa suya, bueno, en su mayor parte al menos. Estábamos de viaje en la montaña con la escuela, cuando no estoy muy seguro de como, comenzamos a discutir y nos separamos del grupo, con la mala suerte de que comenzó la tormenta más grande de la historia.

Ahora estábamos en una cabaña que parecía no ser usada desde hace mucho. La situación me resultaba cuanto menos incómoda, y que Vanitas estuviera tan tranquilo solo me ponía más nervioso.

"Será mejor que te quites eso, si no quieres sumar una neumonía a tus problemas" sin decir nada más siguió su propio consejo y comenzó a sacarse la camiseta por la cabeza.

Vale, eso era lo último que necesitaba para ponerme histérico.

"¿¡Qué estás haciendo?" mi voz sonó demasiado aguda.

Me miró con una ceja levantada mientras tiraba su camiseta al suelo. Oh, dios, como le odiaba. Odiaba la forma en la que me hablaba como a un niño pequeño, odiaba esa sonrisa malévola suya. Y sobre todo detestaba como las gotas de agua que caían de su pelo azabache recorrían su pecho desnudo para acabar en la cintura de su pantalón, haciéndome pensar cosas muy, pero que muy peligrosas.

"Oh, venga" con esa sonrisa tan conocida, volvió a su tarea "No me obligues a quitarte la ropa a la fuerza"

¿Por qué lo había dicho como si hubiera disfrutado con ello? Me irritaba. Riéndose entre dientes comenzó a desabrocharse el primer botón del pantalón. Me pareció un buen momento para darme la vuelta. Con un profundo suspiro comencé a desvestirme yo también; lo cierto es que la ropa se me pegaba a la piel y ya tenía suficientes elementos molestos. Lo mejor sería centrarme en lo enfadado que estaba con él, siempre funcionaba.

Doblaba mis pantalones sobre una silla cuando su mano se posó en mi hombro. No pude reprimir el escalofrío. Mierda.

"Toma, he encontrado unas mantas" la cogí sin quitar la vista de mis pantalones.

"Mmm, gracias, tenía algo de frío" quitó la mano de mi hombro pero no retrocedió. Casi sin querer levanté los ojos y le miré entre las pestañas. Sus ojos dorados me devoraban como si fuera un conejito y él un lobo. Segundo escalofrío. Eso llamó su atención y me miró directamente a los ojos. Fuera la lluvia caía torrencialmente sobre los árboles, pero estaba seguro de que él podía escuchar los latidos de mi corazón, porque yo podía escuchar los suyos.

El ambiente cambió con una sonrisa suya; se dio la vuelta, levantando el vuelo de la manta que llevaba como capa, una risita socarrona "Bonitos calzoncillos Ventus, ¿te los ha comprado tu querida Aqua?" y adiós al encantamiento. De nuevo el odioso Vanitas de siempre.

Ignoré el comentario, me lié en la manta y me senté en la única cama que había. El refugio no era muy grande y solo constaba de la habitación donde nos encontrábamos y lo que parecía ser un baño al fondo. Vanitas se entretenía intentando encender la chimenea, inútilmente en mi opinión, teniendo en cuenta la humedad que había, pero así al menos me dejaba tranquilo por lo que no dije nada.

Estaba hipnotizado observando sus intentos cuando de repente una luz blanca inundó todo el bosque seguida de un estruendo ensordecedor. Fue automático, me era inevitable. Cubrí mi cabeza con las manos y un corto grito se escapó de mis labios. Malos recuerdos, maldita infancia traumática. Aún temblando levanté despacio la cabeza y, como me temía, dos destellos de oro me miraban muy de cerca. Sin decir palabra se sentó a mi lado en la cama mientras seguía con los ojos fijos en mí.

"Así que..."

"Ni se te ocurra decir alguna de tus gracias" sonaba sorprendentemente serio para estar aún temblando. Gritaba un poco. "No con esto, ¿entendido?"

"No iba a hacerlo Ven" su voz tenía un leve rastro de sorna que desapareció cuando le fulminé con mis ojos azules "Perdona."

Esto último sonó más sincero. De nuevo, la luz relampagueo en la oscura tarde, reaccioné más rápido y tapé mis oídos, pero pude oírlo.

"¡Distráeme!" le grité, con los ojos cerrados con fuerza.

"¿Qué?"

Cuando todo volvió a la calma abrí los ojos y vi su cara de sorpresa. "¡He dicho que me distraigas!" le volví a gritar sin pensarlo.

"¿Y cómo se supone que voy a distraerte de una tormenta que resuena por todo el maldito bosque?" Vanitas también comenzó a gritar, obviamente enfadado.

"¡Pues yo que sé! Normalmente te las arreglas para ser molesto ¿no?" estaba descargando toda mi rabia contra él, lo sabía, pero bueno, él era en parte causante de ella así que no me sentía demasiado culpable por ello.

"¿A qué viene eso?" casi parecía herido por mi comentario. Sin saber por qué me comenzó a molestar que no entendiese lo que me pasaba, que no comprendiera nada, mi frustración me desbordó por completo y le seguí gritando.

"¡Bah, déjalo! No sirves para nada, nunca..." no pude continuar. Mis labios estaban firmemente apretados contra los suyos, su mano sujetaba mi nuca impidiendo moverme.

Se separó unos milímetros poniendo fin al beso y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, abiertos de par en par. La luz blanquecina lo iluminó todo de nuevo, haciendo brillar el dorado entre sus negras pestañas, casi como un brillo asesino.

"Mierda" masculló.

Aún sin dejarme reaccionar se abalanzó sobre mi y, si sonó el trueno, yo no llegué a escucharlo. Sus dedos se clavaban en mi cintura mientras su lengua recorría mi boca con ansia. Mis manos reaccionaron por instinto y comenzaron a recorrer la curva de su espalda, acercándolo más a mi. Se detuvo un segundo sorprendido por mi respuesta, pero no le dejé parar, con rabia le mordí el labio inferior, instándole a que continuara. Una sonrisa malévola cruzó su rostro. Esa sonrisa que tan loco me volvía. Me beso una vez más, para después recorrer con su lengua la linea de mi mandíbula terminando con un pequeño mordisco al lóbulo de mi oreja. Dejé escapar un suave gemido y escuché su risa sorda contra mi oído.

"Oh, por favor, hazlo otra vez" me susurró mientras su mano recorría mi estomago para detenerse en el hueso de mi cadera.

Mi cabeza daba vueltas, había perdido el control que tanto me había costado conseguir. Aunque para mi alivio él no parecía mejor que yo, su cuerpo temblaba, podía notarlo mientras mordisqueaba mi cuello, y su temperatura estaba tan alta que notaba como derretía mi piel allí donde entraba en contacto con la suya. Creía recordar algo de una tormenta.

Apoyó su brazo a un lado de mi cabeza e incorporó su cuerpo un poco mientras me miraba fijamente. Nuestras respiraciones entrecortadas se unían en una sola. Alcé mis manos para coger su rostro. Ardía. En respuesta él enredó sus dedos en mi pelo rubio y sonrió de forma diabólica.

"Te he pedido que lo hagas otra vez" su voz sonó ronca, casi como una amenaza, y sin dejar de observar mi expresión deslizó la mano de mi cadera hacía el interior de mis boxers para sujetar mi miembro con sus largos dedos.

Le di el gemido que quería sin poder resistirme, y unos cuantos más de regalo. Sonrió satisfecho, con demencia, mientras se mordía el labio. Su mano se movía arrastrándome a la locura con él, cuanto más aumentaban mis lascivos sonidos, con más fuerza lo hacía él.

"Ahh...Van... Vanitas..." conseguí controlar mi voz por un momento, él me miró, pero sin detenerse "Puedo... ¿puedo hacerlo yo... también?" No me creía lo que decía, pero realmente el deseo me estaba consumiendo como nunca antes lo había sentido.

Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa ante la osadía de mi pregunta, impropia de mi. Por toda respuesta cogió mi mano introduciéndola en su ropa interior y cerró mis dedos alrededor de su pene. Vaya, era más grande que el mío, pero no tuve mucho tiempo de pensar en ello. Volvió a besarme con más rudeza que antes mientras retomaba su maravillosa tortura, y por inercia le seguí el ritmo. Más gemidos, pero esta vez no eran míos, no todos al menos. Con los labios entreabiertos contra los míos y una expresión arrebatadora, Vanitas gemía de placer como, debía confesarlo, tantas veces me había imaginado. Era mío, en estos instantes todo su ser me pertenecía, sus reacciones estaban a mi merced. Alcé mi cabeza y le besé con pasión devoradora. A estas alturas era absurdo disimular o contenerse.

"Ven... si... si haces eso, yo voy a... voy a..." su habitual máscara de soberbia había desaparecido bajo unos ojos nublados por la lujuria que me imploraban más, contradiciendo sus palabras.

"Esta bien... yo... yo también voy a correrme ya" lamí sus labios y le besé con urgencia.

El éxtasis llegó casi al unisono, sentía como me mareaba mientras el calor se derramaba por mi estomago sin poder evitarlo, mezclando ambas esencias. Tras un instante, Vanitas se desplomó a mi lado con un profundo suspiro y los dos nos quedamos observando el techo.

Fuera aún llovía, pero la tormenta ya había pasado. No sabía que decir, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que lo que había pasado fuera real, de no ser por las pruebas repartidas por mi cuerpo. Mi cuello picaba en ciertos puntos, probablemente tendría marcas de la pasión de Vanitas por varios días. Sin poder evitarlo un ligero miedo comenzó a atenazar mi corazón en cuanto se despejó mi mente, miedo por saber que estaría pensando él. Tras un largo silencio sin que ninguno de los dos se moviera tan siquiera, él se giró hacia mi apoyando la cabeza en su mano.

"Tranquilo" dijo con media sonrisa socarrona "no le contaré a nadie que te dan miedo las tormentas, pequeño Ventus"

Oh, dios, como le odiaba.


	2. La perfección siempre es subjetiva

**_La vida sigue, ¡y mi historia también! No puedo creer el maravilloso review que obtuve O.O gracias, gracias, gracias, y gracias por adelantado a los que tendré en este también (ejem) Damos la vuelta a la cámara, veamos como continua después del último encuentro pero desde la visión de unos hermosos ojos color ambar. Para que nadie se pierda, nos situamos más o menos una semana después de lo ocurrido. Por alguna razón creo que soy demasiado "light" con el tema erótico, agradecería algún consejo o nota respecto a eso para poder mejorar ^^. Pero sobre todo, disfruten._**

Por un momento había sido perfecto. Ese pensamiento surgía en mi cabeza cada vez que me descuidaba. Y me ponía de un humor de perros.

Sin ganas de ir a clase, pasaba mi tiempo en "El séptimo cielo", jugando con los videojuegos o hablando con Tifa, la camarera, cualquier cosa excepto encontrarme con él. Si ya estaba de mal humor por mi mismo lo último que necesitaba era ver a Ventus mirarme de ese modo. Así que cuando de repente lo vi entrar al bar junto a Isa y Lea no es que me pusiera a dar saltos de alegría.

"Seguro que aquí consigues animarte Ven, estás a punto de deprimirme hasta a mi, ¿lo captas?" con un brazo sobre sus hombros Lea llevaba a Ventus hasta las mesas. Este sonreía, aunque en mi opinión estaba claramente incómodo. Se sentaron al fondo, demasiado lejos para que pudiera oírles bien, ninguno había reparado en mi.

"Vanitas" Tifa me miraba desde detrás de la barra "¿Por qué te estás escondiendo?"

"¿Quién diablos se esconde?" ella me miró con una mueca mientras me quitaba el menú tras el que me escondía. Un estruendo de risas resonó desde el fondo, maldito Ventus ¿qué le hacía tanta gracia? Ahora me había cabreado, pero no me apetecía montar una escena delante de todos. En ese momento, Ven se levantó y se dirigió al baño. Bien, era mi oportunidad, estaba de tan mal humor que ni siquiera pensé que era exactamente lo que iba a hacer. Me levanté para seguirle, con cuidado de que los otros dos no me vieran, y entré en la zona de los servicios buscándole.

El de chicos se encontraba tras un corto pasillo, detrás de unas cajas con botellas vacías que se amontonaban ahí desde que tenía memoria. No parecía haber nadie allí. Genial, así podría gritarle y torturarle a gusto. Al acercarme vi la puerta entornada, dejando ver a Ventus de pie delante del espejo sin hacer nada. Sin pensar, entré de golpe y cerré desde dentro con un portazo.

"¡Vanitas! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Ven se giró sobresaltado, aferrándose al lavabo. Tras el segundo de sorpresa su expresión cambió y volvió a mirarme como lo había hecho la última semana. Lo odiaba.

"¿Te lo estás pasando bien con tus amiguitos?" mi tono me resultaba molesto incluso a mi. El baño no era demasiado grande, por lo que procuré permanecer pegado a la puerta con las manos a la espalda. Me conocía lo suficiente como para no fiarme de mi mismo.

"Perfectamente, gracias" con los años había desarrollado una capacidad asombrosa para resistir mi sarcasmo, eso había que tenérselo en cuenta "Así que si te apartas, me gustaría volver con ellos"

Se acercó un poco a mi, pero al comprobar que no me movía volvió a retroceder con el ceño fruncido. Evitaba mi mirada como si le doliera.

"¿Ah, si?" ya había notado algo raro desde el principio, pero la desgana con que había dicho esto último me lo confirmó "No te queda bien mentir Ven, si no me equivoco ahora mismo te estabas escondiendo aquí"

Bingo. Levantó la mirada con expresión de culpabilidad y me miró directamente con sus hermosos zafiros. Sin que pudiera evitarlo mis labios esbozaron una ligera sonrisa, cuando me miraba me costaba actuar con lógica. Como era obvio, malinterpretó mi reacción.

"De todas formas no es asunto tuyo" volvía a fruncir el ceño, mientras se inclinaba hacia mi. No entendía por qué estaba tan enfadado conmigo, yo era el único que tenía motivos para estarlo "Nunca te has preocupado por como me siento, no vas a empezar ahora"

"¿Perdona?" ¿perdona?

"Nada, no he dicho nada" agachó la cabeza y se mordió el labio, lamentándose.

"Ah, no, no. Ahora lo dices" estaba a punto de explotar, detestaba esa actitud suya. Le agarré del brazo, obligándole a mirarme. Estaba tan cerca que notaba su respiración "Llevas una semana sin hablarme, si alguien aquí está dolido, debería ser yo"

"¿Por qué ibas a estar tú dolido? Hiciste lo que quisiste, ¿no es así?"

Bueno, al fin tenía lo que quería, había conseguido que Ventus me afrontara algo en lugar de esconderse como siempre. Habría estado feliz por mi logro de no ser por lo mucho que me molestaba lo que decía.

"Pues lo siento pero en un principio no parecía molestarte mucho lo que hacía precisamente, no es culpa mía que te arrepintieras después" le apretaba el brazo tan fuerte que tenía que estar haciéndole daño. Mis palabras hicieron que se ruborizaran sus mejillas, mientras me miraba con expresión asombrada. Se veía tan indefenso que en lugar de gritarle me entraban ganas de abrazarlo. Maldita sea, así no había quien se concentrara.

"Pero... ¿pero de qué estás hablando?" parecía a punto de llorar. No por favor, por mucho que me gustara molestarle, verlo llorar siempre me hacía sentir miserable "¡Tú actuaste egoístamente sin tener en cuenta lo que siento por ti y después no le diste ninguna importancia!" se sobresaltó por sus propias palabras y cerró su boca bruscamente.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco por lo que Ventus decía, lo único que tendría sentido era que él... pero eso era imposible, nadie en su sano juicio se sentiría así por mi... ¿no?

Solté su brazo y él disimuladamente se lo frotó con la mano. Si, le estaba haciendo daño. Mis ojos dorados estudiaban su rostro buscando una confirmación. Demonios, era más fácil preguntar directamente, nunca he sido de andarme por las ramas.

"Ventus, ¿tú me quieres?" sentí que incluso me ruboricé un poco al formular la maldita pregunta, pero desde luego no tanto como él al oírla. Sus ojos se abrieron en una expresión de absoluto pánico y aunque su boca se abría, no conseguía emitir ningún sonido. Tampoco lo necesitaba, su reacción había sido suficiente para mi. Sentía como una descarga eléctrica recorría cada centímetro de mi cuerpo y sin poder controlarme comencé a reír de pura exaltación. Me merecía la mirada asesina que me echaba Ventus, el cual se había ruborizado aún más. Hice un esfuerzo por tranquilizarme antes de que me pegara, me acerqué a él ignorando su expresión arisca y le rodeé con mis brazos para que no pudiera escapar.

"Tonto" susurré entre una sonrisa antes de besar sus labios con delicadeza. Su expresión cambió al instante, todo su cuerpo se relajó en mis brazos dejándose llevar por mi beso. Definitivamente debería haber probado esto antes.

Era obvio que Ven no era consciente del poco control que tenía teniéndolo tan cerca de mi, si no, no habría rodeado mi cuello con sus brazos, ni pegado su cuerpo al mio de esa forma, buscando el contacto casi desesperadamente. Fue más de lo que pude soportar. Con un gruñido nos empujé hasta que su espalda golpeó con fuerza la pared mientras mis manos se colaban debajo de su camiseta. El beso dejó de ser dulce para convertirse en tórrido; el calor de su lengua recorría mis labios, mientras la mía invadía su boca pretendiendo llegar a su garganta; sus dedos se clavaban en mi espalda queriendo acercarme aún más y enloqueciéndome, los míos recorrían su pecho hasta encontrar el camino por su suave piel hacia la parte baja del estómago.

Habría matado al que llamó a la puerta en ese momento.

"¿Ven, sigues ahí, estás bien?" la voz de Isa sonó al otro lado, él sin apartarse me tapó la boca para que no hablara.

"Si, estoy bien, me han llamado al móvil y me he entretenido" levanté una ceja con sorna. Sus mentiras eran tan malas como siempre, pero al menos ahora había conseguido controlar el temblor de su voz y había sonado convincente. Sin duda era una mala influencia para él, pero no me sentía culpable en absoluto.

"Am, vale... Lea quiere ir a los videojuegos, buscanos ahora allí" Ven siguió mirando a la puerta mientras las pisadas se alejaban, completamente quieto a excepción de su pecho que luchaba por coger aire bajo la presión de mi cuerpo contra la pared. Lamí sus dedos que aún cubrían mi boca para recuperar su atención.

"No, para" su voz tembló tras el esfuerzo anterior y sonó muy poco convincente, pero me aparté dejando ver mi desacuerdo con un suspiro resignado "Debo volver, no creo para nada que se haya tragado lo que he dicho. Pero necesito calmarme y tú lamiéndome no ayudas"

Mi mirada recorrió su cuerpo hasta llegar al bulto que se adivinaba en su pantalón, la más lujuriosa de las sonrisas apareció en mi rostro.

"Pues yo creo que si" me miró sin comprender, al menos hasta que desabroché sus vaqueros y me deslicé hasta el suelo, arrastrando su ropa conmigo en un movimiento rápido.

Iba a replicar hasta que mi aliento envolvió su miembro, transformando su protesta en un gemido. Como adoraba ese sonido, apenas lo había escuchado un par de veces y ya me había vuelto peligrosamente adicto. Pasé mi lengua por su erección, despacio, observando como temblaban sus piernas. Con los ojos cerrados se mordía el labio inferior con fuerza transformando su habitual rosa pálido en blanco, era demasiado tentador ser cruel así que me contuve y continué únicamente lamiendo, lo más lento posible. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Ven abrió sus ojos y me fulminó desde arriba. Me reí por lo bajo satisfecho por su reacción y terminé con su tortura.

Mi boca se movía por su pene mientras apretaba mis labios y jugaba con mi lengua, provocando repetidos gemidos en el pequeño rubio parecidos a ronroneos en su pecho. No los suficientes, ni suficientemente fuertes para mi gusto. Deteniéndome con suavidad en la punta apreté mis dientes y Ven gritó ante el cambio de tacto, al tiempo que agarraba mi cabeza y tiraba del pelo. Sin ninguna intención de hacerle caso, deslicé de nuevo mi boca hacía abajo manteniendo mis dientes en contacto con su sensible miembro, sin apretar más de lo necesario, y volviendo hacía arriba antes de llegar al final. Como si el grito hubiese elevado el tono de su voz, un largo gemido inundó la habitación. Esta vez con el tono perfecto.

Media sonrisa se dibujó en mi cara, sin poder evitar notar el contraste de su voz y el movimiento de sus caderas pidiéndome más, con su mano aún aferrada a mi pelo tirando hacia atrás "Eso está mejor Ven, si no me dejas escuchar tendré que morder más fuerte la próxima vez"

Sin poder articular una palabra decente gruñó como única respuesta, y sin esperar volví a introducir su miembro en mi boca con fuerza, hasta que note como llegaba al fondo de mi garganta. Por suerte tenía nulos reflejos y no tuve ningún problema en repetir el movimiento una y otra vez, el escaso vello rubio me hacía cosquillas en la nariz mientras aspiraba su olor impregnado en ellos. Las piernas le comenzaron a fallar y sujeté sus pequeñas caderas con firmeza, al tiempo que él cambiaba los tirones de mi pelo por sus dedos clavados en mi cabeza para que lo hiciera más fuerte. Sus gemidos se convirtieron en un suave grito de placer y se vino en mi boca llenándola con un sabor agrio. Solté sus caderas mientras relamía las comisuras de mi boca, y sin poder mantenerse solo en pie se deslizó hasta el suelo a mi lado.

Miraba su rostro ruborizado respirar con dificultad tras la derrota del éxtasis mientras sonreía con picardía. Deseaba a Ventus con pasión posesiva y devoradora, no solo su cuerpo, también su mente, su corazón y alma; ver como reaccionaba a mis caricias se había convertido en el mayor de mis placeres. Daba gracias al destino que había querido convertirlo en mi marioneta.

Sin olvidar donde estábamos, me levanté y le incorporé conmigo. Recuperando poco a poco la compostura, él apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho y arregló su ropa, cuando sus manos estuvieron libres me abrazó rodeándome la cintura y enterrando su cabeza en mi cuello. Parecía no querer separarse de mi lo más mínimo. Tanta ternura repentina me hacía sentir incómodo, casi tan vulnerable como él. No me gustaba.

"Ya estás calmado" dije, usando sus palabras "Tus amigos están fuera esperándote"

No pareció inmutarse, salvo que apretó más su abrazo en torno a mi.

"Ven, vamos. No te veo en condiciones de mentir de nuevo" le hice notar con sarcasmo.

Nada. Me estaba impacientando. Era más fuerte que él, así que le cogí por los hombros y lo separé de mi para mirarle a la cara. Parecía un tomate.

"¿Qué demonios ocurre ahora?" pensaba que lo que acababa de hacer le habría dejado claro mis intenciones, y pensar volvía a dar un paso atrás realmente me enfadaba. Buscaba su mirada pero me huía. Localizó un punto en el suelo y lo miró fijamente.

"No...yo...mmm ¿no quieres que yo... haga lo mismo?" le dijo casi sin voz al punto del suelo.

Le miré atónito sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar; su pelo rubio despeinado caía sobre sus grandes ojos azules, brillantes por el contraste con el rubor que inundaba su piel. Incluso temblaba un poco todavía. La imagen cruzó mi mente, provocando un escalofrío en mi columna solo por la idea; era tentador, muy, muy tentador. Demasiado.

"No, mejor no" reí negando con la cabeza mientras abría la puerta y lo arrastraba hacia fuera cogiéndole de la mano.

"¿Por qué no?" su expresión ofendida hizo que me riera aún más. Siempre se ponía serio por motivos muy extraños y me cogía con la guardia baja.

Me detuve sin soltarle y me acerqué a su oído, apoyando mi mano en su hombro con estudiada lentitud "Porque Ventus," susurré con voz grave, tan cerca que mi aliento provocó un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo que pude sentir a través de su hombro "en el momento que me rozaras ahí con tus suaves labios perdería el control y no podría evitar violarte tan fuerte que no podrías andar en una semana"

Regresé al bar conteniendo la risa, con Ventus escondiendo su rostro en mi espalda y clavándome las uñas en la mano, mientras pensaba lo perfecto que volvía a ser todo.


	3. Con locura

_**Primero de todo y por si alguien se olvida, son imágenes sueltas no del todo consecutivas. Dicho esto, damos un pequeño salto (si queréis más detalle, pongamos alrededor de un mes). Todo lo necesario está abajo, nadie va a perderse. Hay un patrón en el avance de las historias, a ver quien lo adivina... Esta vuelve a ser narrada desde el punto de vista de Ventus, no estoy segura cuál de los dos es mejor narrador, ¿opiniones? Ala, no entretengo más, disfrutad y gracias por leer ^^**_

Diminutos copos de nieve se depositaban en mi bufanda de lana roja mientras caminaba hacia su casa. No es como si fuera a recogerle, daba la casualidad de que estaba en mi camino, no era una cita. Dios santo, lo último que tenía que hacer era pensar que era una cita, había estado evitando ese termino desde que me deje cautivar por Vanitas, más que nada para evitar entrar en pánico.

Esta tarde era la fiesta de navidad de la escuela, y para mi sorpresa, mi novi... eso me da más pánico que las citas. Para mi sorpresa, mi amigo íntimo había decidido que quería ir. En los cuatro años que llevábamos siendo compañeros no recordaba haberle visto ni una sola vez en la fiesta de navidad. Ni en ningún otro evento social para ser exactos. Quería pensar que era debido a mi buena influencia, aunque la sonrisa con la que había dicho que lo recogiera antes de la fiesta me había dejado inquieto. Su sonrisa siempre es siniestra, me convencí por última vez antes de entrar en el porche de la casa y tocar al timbre. La nieve se comenzaba a amontonar sobre el suelo del jardín delantero, lo suficiente para que mis huellas fueran visibles en el camino de entrada.

''¿Quién eres?'' una vocecita aguda hizo que me volviera de nuevo hacia la puerta para encontrarme con unos ojos azul brillante que me miraban con curiosidad.

''Ventus. Pero puedes llamarme Ven. ¿Está tu hermano?'' sabía que Vanitas tenía un hermano pequeño, aunque nunca lo había visto. Pero lo que nunca me comentó es que fueran clones.

''Yo soy Sora. Puedes llamarme... emm ¡Sora! '' el niño me dedicó una gran sonrisa y volvió a entrar en la casa para que lo siguiera ''Mi hermano está arriba en su cuarto, ¿quieres que te acompañe?''

Así que aquí está toda la dulzura que a él le falta. Ciertamente su pelo más claro y los luminosos ojos le daban un aspecto más dulce, pero yo ya me había acostumbrado al brillo dorado. Desde la habitación del fondo otro niño con el pelo color plata nos miraba con seriedad.

''No será necesario'' sonreí ''Sigue jugando, si me pierdo volveré a por ayuda'' Riendo volvió con el otro chico, que me ignoró para seguir a Sora en cuanto entró en el cuarto.

Por la escalera bajaba una música rock que seguramente me llevaría hasta mi destino, subí al piso superior y me dirigí a la puerta de donde provenía. Asomé la cabeza para asegurarme, pero un primer vistazo fue suficiente. La estridente música salía del ordenador situado sobre un escritorio que se adivinaba de color negro bajo una capa de papeles y cuadernos desordenados. Todo a juego con el resto del cuarto, donde se amontonaban libros en los rincones y las sábanas de la cama se enredaban en el suelo con lo que parecía ser su uniforme del instituto. Lo único en el cuarto que no parecía haber sufrido una devastadora explosión era una flamante batería dorada que ocupaba casi toda la mitad derecha de la habitación. Pero de Vanitas ni rastro.

''¿No sabes que es de mala educación espiar?'' me incorporé de un respingo y me giré hacía la conocida voz. Allí estaba él, observándome divertido con una sonrisa torcida y al parecer recién salido de la ducha. Me esquivó y entró en su habitación dándome la espalda.

''Llegas pronto'' comentó sin volverse, mientras miraba a su armario abierto en busca de una camiseta que ponerse.

''No es cierto, en realidad tendrías que estar listo ya o llegaremos tarde'' entré y observé la habitación con más detalle, sobre todo para poder distraerme de la visión de sus perfectos hombros.

Las paredes estaban vacías salvo el rincón sobre el escritorio, donde lo que parecían ser recortes y fotografías se superponían unos a otros. La música era insoportable allí dentro por lo que bajé el volumen, aprovechando para acercarme y poder ver las fotografías. Entre ellas pude distinguir una de un pequeño Vanitas con Sora de bebé en los brazos que me hizo sonreír tiernamente, casi todas las demás eran de la infancia de ambos hermanos, salvo una medio oculta por un calendario que me resultó familiar.

''En serio, tienes un grave problema con la privacidad Ven'' apareció de la nada y se interpuso disimuladamente entre mi y las fotos. Aún sin camiseta. Su rostro tenía una expresión molesta, la que ponía cuando algo se escapaba de sus planes. Lo cual realmente sucedía muy poco.

''Y tú con la amabilidad, ni siquiera me has dado un beso de bienvenida'' mi sugerencia dibujó una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios y sin decir nada se inclinó hacia mí y posó un suave beso en los míos. Hacía poco había descubierto que los besos lentos y las caricias suaves me ponían más nervioso que su habitual rudeza y fogosidad; y como parecía disfrutar igual con mi placer que con mi sufrimiento lo llevaba en práctica a menudo. Por desgracia para él, yo estaba pendiente de otra cosa.

''¡Ah, lo sabía!'' rápidamente estiré el brazo y cogí la fotografía oculta bajo el calendario ''¡Soy yo!'' Con un tono triunfal la agité ante sus ojos que me observaban con recelo y el ceño levemente fruncido.

Había reconocido la foto porque yo tenía una exactamente igual, salvo que la mía aún permanecía entera. La que tenía entre mis manos ahora había sido recortada de forma que solo se me veía a mí y a él colocado en la fila de atrás.

''¡Esto es de hace dos años! Es la foto que nos hicimos todos en clase antes de pasar a superior'' mientras miraba mi propia sonrisa estática un sentimiento extraño comenzó a oprimirme el pecho.

''Si, vale, muy bien. Premio para Ventus. Ahora dámela'' su tono era molesto, o incluso avergonzado, pero no podía imaginarme nada que avergonzara a Vanitas así que era difícil de interpretar.

''Es de hace dos años'' mis manos se apoyaban en su hombro, con la fotografía aún en ellas. Ahora podía identificar el dolor del pecho con claridad.

''Si, ya lo has dicho, ¿qué demonios pasa con eso?'' sujetó con una mano mis muñecas y me la arrebató con la otra. Girándose, volvió a colocar la fotografía exactamente donde estaba. ''Ni siquiera recordaba que estaba ahí, si no, la habría tirado o algo, precisamente para evitar esto. No te pienses cosas extrañas.''

Siguió dándome la espalda sin moverse, pero para mi sorpresa pude ver que sus orejas se habían sonrojado un poco. Me había equivocado, si que podía haber algo de dulzura en él. Tal vez la mayoría del tiempo era un egoísta, manipulador, experto en sacar de quicio a todo el mundo y con tendencias psicópatas violentas pero... no estaba seguro de como terminar esa frase.

Abracé su cintura y le dí un ligero beso en la base del cuello que le cogió de improviso. Su pelo estaba algo húmedo todavía y olía a coco. Como no reaccionó, le dí un segundo beso donde comenzaba el hueso de su omóplato. Una risa ronca vibró por todo su cuerpo y antes de que me diera cuenta se revolvió en mis brazos y plantó un beso fuertemente en mis labios. Era como fuego que comenzaba en su boca y se extendía por mi cuerpo, derritiendo cualquier pensamiento que no fuera el contacto de su piel. Noté sus brazos rodeándome y ahogué una exclamación cuando me levantó en peso, bajé la cabeza para mirarle, alarmado, pero él solo sonreía con expresión indescifrable. Ignorando mis patadas cruzó la habitación arrojándome sobre la cama con brusquedad y sentándose sobre mí para evitar que huyera. No ponía demasiada fuerza, pero el peso de su cuerpo era suficiente para que no pudiera levantarme por mi mismo.

''¿No tienes calor con todo esto, Ven?'' dijo burlonamente mientras desenrollaba mi bufanda y la tiraba al suelo, para continuar desabrochando mi abrigo.

''Al parecer no tanta como tú'' insinué al observar su expresión mientras mi abrigo abandonaba mi cuerpo y comenzaba a levantar mi jersey ''Vani, no tenemos tiempo para esto, ¿qué pasa con la fiesta de navidad?'' era absurdo siquiera intentarlo, conocía ya muy bien ese brillo en sus dorados ojos.

''Realmente me hacía ilusión, pero esta claro que no vamos a llegar ya a tiempo'' respondió con fingida aflicción, pero sin ocultar su sonrisa que se tornó peligrosa. Mi jersey siguió al resto de mi ropa y comencé a sentir como me ponía histérico cuando sus dedos dibujaron lentamente círculos sobre mi estómago.

''¡Vanitas! No es el momento... tu hermano está abajo y...'' ¿cuándo diablos había cerrado la puerta del cuarto?

''Está jugando con Riku, no presta atención a nada más. Me sorprende que te haya abierto la puerta.'' aclaró con sinceridad, para volver de inmediato a su tarea mientras me miraba con deseo nada contenido. Claramente estaba disfrutando con la situación, era un niño la mañana de navidad desenvolviendo su regalo.

Se inclinó sobre mí y me beso, moviendo su lengua con estudiada lentitud. Si, definitivamente estaba disfrutando con esto. De esa forma entre maquiavélica y enferma que el tenía de disfrutar las cosas. Incluso yo estaba empezando a disfrutarlo también, pero la tranquilidad con que desabotonaba mi pantalón y después el suyo, me puso en alerta.

''¿Qué estás... qué intentas hacer exactamente?'' formulé la pregunta muy despacio, como quien trata con alguien que le apunta con un cuchillo, mientras envolvía sus manos con las mías en un vano intento de detenerlas. El calor traspasaba la fina ropa interior de ambos y podía sentirlo junto con el roce de su duro miembro, lo cual no ayudó a tranquilizarme por varios motivos.

''Adivina'' distraído, besaba y mordía mi cuello con la misma lentitud que todo lo demás, enredó sus dedos con los míos ''Estamos solos, en mi habitación, sobre mi cama, y te aseguro que nos falta poco para estar desnudos'' cerré los ojos mientras lamía mi cuello desde la clavícula hasta mi barbilla ''Y por si lo has olvidado, eres mi novio, hay cosas que quiero hacer contigo''

''¿Qué? ¡No!'' el conocido pánico me sacó del trance. Me miró sorprendido, había ocultado a Vanitas el pavor que me daba esa palabra, y estaba claro que no comprendía por qué había reaccionado así cuando obviamente me tenía donde quería segundos antes. ''No, no, no, no, no. No podemos hacer eso... lo que estás pensando''

''¿Y se puede saber por qué no? No me digas que no quieres, porque sería obviamente mentira'' con su mano aún enredada en la mía acarició levemente mi pene para ejemplificar su frase.

Yo reprimí el escalofrío y le miré sin saber que contestar. Lo cierto es que algo de razón si que tenía, no es que no quisiera hacerlo. Quería hacerlo. Oh, dios, quería hacerlo mucho. Pero pensar en ello me provocaba deseo, terror y vergüenza a partes iguales. ''Bueno, nunca hemos hablado de ello exactamente. Si, ya, no me mires así, culpa mía que evito el tema. Pero, por ejemplo, no hemos aclarado quien será... bueno, esto, el "pasivo"'' noté como me ruborizaba desde la punta del pelo al decir esto, y al ver la mirada sarcástica de Vanitas comprendí la soberana estupidez que acababa de decir ''¿Soy yo, verdad? Si, eso me había parecido''

Rió por lo bajo con disimulo ''¿Has terminado ya? Me gustaría continuar'' su expresión traviesa cambió en un instante, mirándome con ojos ansiosos y una sonrisa lasciva.

Me perdí en el brillo ocre y dejé que el deseo tomara todo el control. Vanitas parecía tener siempre a mano la mirada exacta para darme el empujón que me faltaba. Dudaba de mi cordura por dejar que alguien como él me influenciara de esa forma. Liberé las manos y lamí su oreja con suavidad para darle el permiso que estaba esperando, noté como su cuerpo se estremecía y un gemido grave escapaba de sus labios. Con rapidez se deshizo de lo poco que quedaba de nuestra ropa, lanzándola a la desordenada habitación.

De rodillas en la cama observó mi cuerpo desnudo con una sonrisa de satisfacción, y antes de que pudiera protestar se apoderó de mi pierna y pasó su lengua por la parte interior del muslo, ahogándola con mi gemido. Colocó su otra mano en mi trasero y levantó mis caderas dejándome en una posición embarazosa. Mi corazón latía tan fuerte que notaba con claridad los saltos en mi pecho, clavé mis uñas en el colchón expectante. Me echó un rápido vistazo, y a continuación, ante mi mirada atónita, lamió mi entrada provocando que todo mi cuerpo temblara de placer y mi mente se nublara. Podía sentir su aliento cálido mientras introducía su lengua y sus dedos dentro de mí, la sensación era tan abrumadora que únicamente con eso notaba como podía llegar a correrme, y lo habría hecho de no ser porque paró en ese instante.

''Tu voz es demasiado fuerte'' dijo entre dientes, casi sin vocalizar, apoyando mis caderas en sus muslos. La mano que permanecía en mi pierna se aferraba con tanta fuerza que se distinguían círculos blancos en mi piel alrededor de sus dedos ''No es que me queje... pero me estás volviendo loco. Debo hacer esto o te dolerá. Así que intenta no hacerme perder el control''

''Por favor, ya es suficiente'' aún entre gemidos, mi tono rozaba la súplica ''Hazlo ya, por favor. Lo quiero. Lo necesito''

A pesar de que la excitación me nublaba la mente, supe que eso había sido como echarle gasolina a alguien que está ardiendo. No pude distinguir su rostro, pero noté como temblaba. Levantó mi cuerpo de nuevo alzando mi pierna con una sola mano y con la otra sujetó su miembro mientras rozaba donde había lamido momentos antes. Sin mucha delicadeza comenzó a penetrar despacio pero sin pararse, y por un momento me arrepentí de haberle pedido que lo hiciera. Tapé mi boca con la mano para evitar gritar por el punzante dolor, aunque noté como algunas lágrimas se escapaban y recorrían mi mejilla. Vanitas gimió y observé que toda su erección estaba dentro de mí, el dolor y el placer me tenían tan abrumado que solté una carcajada ahogada por mi mano. Él me miró y frunció el ceño.

''No llores Ven, no pienso parar ahora'' obviamente había interpretado mi risa ahogada como un sollozo. Ante su comentario una nueva carcajada brotó de mi garganta, pero esta vez aparté la mano. Definitivamente ya no estaba en mis cabales. Al ver como me reía suavizó su expresión y esbozó media sonrisa ''¿Qué te parece tan gracioso? ¿Esto?''

Ante su pregunta movió su cadera hacia atrás y volvió a embestir hacia delante; solté un grito que acabó como gemido, más por la sorpresa que por el dolor, el cual se había aliviado lo suficiente para permitirme disfrutarlo. Como si ya no pudiera detenerse, continuó en rítmicos movimientos acompañados por su voz ronca de placer. Los golpes en mi interior se sentían como si me taladrara, mientras mi pene palpitaba abandonado, sin poder resistirlo lo cogí con mi mano y seguí el ritmo de sus embestidas. Casi inconscientemente estiré el otro brazo hacía el rostro de Vanitas y lo atraje buscando su boca, él cambió la postura inclinándose sobre mí sin cesar sus golpes que se volvían más intensos a cada momento y al hacerlo, noté como el mayor placer que había sentido nunca inundaba mis sentidos. Mi cuerpo ardía cada vez que rozaba ese punto, consciente de mis gritos arqueé mi espalda y mordí su hombro silenciándome a mi mismo, mientras clavaba mis dedos en su espalda, arañando la suave piel. Sus gemidos llegaban lejanos a mis oídos cuando mi cuerpo se estremeció por el orgasmo, e inmediatamente después escuché como maldecía y sentí su calor derramándose dentro de mí mientras sus caderas se detenían lentamente. Miré al rostro de mi amante sin separarme de él, con mi cuerpo encajado entre sus brazos que nos sostenían a los dos sobre la cama. El cabello se le pegaba a la frente debido al sudor y permanecía con los ojos fuertemente cerrados; deposité mis labios con suavidad en su mejilla para llamar su atención y, como toda reacción, aflojó sus brazos y nos dejó caer en el colchón mientras enterraba su cabeza en la curva de mi cuello. Un gruñido sordo se elevó desde su pecho, y yo comencé a reír de nuevo extasiado aún por las sensaciones.

''No creí que el sexo te resultara tan divertido'' en su voz se adivinaba que estaba sonriendo, incluso podía imaginarme la clase de sonrisa demoníaca que era.

''Creo que no me voy a divertir tanto cuando quiera moverme'' dije aún riendo, al notar el dolor de mi cintura.

''Mis padres no vuelven hasta mañana'' con un suspiro bajó la cabeza y se acomodó sobre mi pecho, estaba tan relajado que solo le faltaba ronronear como un gato ''Podrías quedarte y así me ayudas, estoy como canguro de los enanos''

''¿Canguro? Tú... oh, maldita sea, ¡tú!'' se incorporó ante mi tono acusador y me dedicó una sonrisa pícara al ver que había sido descubierto.

''Con sinceridad, me sorprendió que de verdad llegaras a creer que quería ir a la fiesta, pero fue la excusa perfecta para que vinieras a mi casa sin sospechar'' entre risas saltó de la cama para evitar el puñetazo que intentaba darle, como había temido intentar levantarme era inútil por el momento debido al dolor punzante que había provocado por sus sacudidas, por lo que solo pude lanzarle una mirada asesina con mis ojos zafiro mientras reía desnudo apoyado en el escritorio sin pudor alguno.

Repentinamente, la rabia que sentía cuando me manipulaba a su antojo se desvaneció como humo ''De todas formas, al final ha sido una magnífica idea''

Se sorprendió levemente por mi rápido cambio de actitud pero lo acogió con gusto, volvió divertido a la cama y me abrazó enredando brazos y piernas en mi cuerpo. Salirse con la suya le ponía de un excelente buen humor. Cerré los ojos embriagado por el amplio contacto con su piel, dejando de mirar disimuladamente la fotografía bajo el calendario.

En mi opinión, había vendido mi cordura a un buen precio.

**_Hola de nuevo, soy yo, ¡la del principio! Quería hacer otro apunte, en un principio esta es la última de la serie (nunca fue mi intención hacerlo muy largo para no cansar), pero por una petición escribí una más, como epilogo por llamarlo de alguna forma. Aunque es ligeramente distinta y a mi parecer con esta ya está acabada. No sé si añadirla o no, simplemente esperaré a ver si gusta y ya esta. ¡Oh! Ahora seguro que si, gracias por leer ^^_**


	4. Corrompido

_**Última historia. Como ya había dicho realmente es más por capricho que por necesidad de la trama, pero surgió y a mi me apetecía escribir algo con este tema así que... ¿por qué no? Ellos son perfectos para representarlo. Aunque en esta ocasión no está en primera persona, sigo más los pensamientos de Vanitas, por mantener el ritmo de Ven-Vani-Ven-Vani. Muchas gracias por leer esta y las anteriores ^^ Espero que os guste~~**_

"¿Qué es eso?"

"Una llave"

"Ya, eso puedo verlo, pero ¿de dónde ha salido?"

Vanitas miraba con el ceño fruncido hacia la extraña llave que colgaba sobre el pecho desnudo de Ventus, mientras sujetaba con los puños cerrados la camiseta que acababa de quitarle.

"Es un regalo de Terra, ¿te gusta?" el chico sonrió inocentemente mientras alzaba el colgante para que lo apreciara más de cerca. Los ojos de Vanitas se achicaron hasta formar una fina linea dorada, pero el objeto no estalló en mil pedazos como deseaba. Completamente fuera de modo y con un repentino mal humor, devolvió la camiseta a su dueño y salió de su habitación.

"Pero que... ¡Vani! ¿A dónde vas?" ignorándolo, bajó las escaleras hasta la cocina, donde encontró a su hermano pequeño sentado a la mesa mientras tomaba un gran vaso de batido. Vaciló un instante, pero entró al escuchar los pasos de Ventus que bajaba corriendo detrás de él.

"¿Qué demonios te pasa? No puedes irte de repente mientras estamos..." sin quitar la cara de pocos amigos, Vanitas le hizo un gesto con la cabeza señalando lo que había pasado por alto su novio "¡So-Sora! ¡No te había visto!"

"Si, eso era obvio" masculló el hermano mayor mientras le dedicaba una mirada sarcástica.

"Me gustaría hablar contigo en privado, ¿te importaría venir conmigo?" la sonrisa de Ventus era claramente forzada, y parecía estar controlándose por no arrastrar a Vanitas de una oreja con él.

"Si. Me importaría" en un tono seco y con una sonrisa de desprecio, tomó asiento junto a Sora y cogió una galleta del paquete que este tenía abierto, mirándola como si fuera la cosa más fascinante del mundo.

Al dulce chico rubio se le borró la sonrisa, confuso sin saber que hacer miró a Sora que le observaba con aspecto culpable. Incluso el pequeño notaba que estaba siendo utilizado, pero por mucho que le gustara Ventus, prefería evitar que su hermano se enfadará con él, así que continuó bebiendo su batido sin moverse de allí.

"Bien, como quieras" recuperando la compostura, salió de la cocina con indignación "¡Avísame cuando se te pase la rabieta!" gritó mientras se marchaba de la casa, cerrando con un sonoro portazo.

Vanitas dejó la galleta sobre la mesa sin tan siquiera haberla probado "¿Has terminado de beberte eso?" su hermano respondió asintiendo con la cabeza, inseguro de si era buena idea hablar o no. La cara de Vanitas realmente daba miedo en ese momento. Sin ninguna otra explicación cogió el vaso vacío de las manos de Sora y lo lanzó con furia hacia el pasillo, donde se rompió contra la pared cubriéndolo todo de diminutos cristales.

"Agh, maldita sea. Si mama pregunta le dices que se te cayó a ti" le dijo mientras se levantaba a recoger el desastre que había causado gracias a su mal temperamento.

Sora le siguió con la mirada, no le gustaba ver a su hermano enfadado, le ponía triste. Por lo bajo escucho como maldecía, probablemente porque se había cortado, así que se levanto y fue a ayudarle.

"Yo recogeré este lado, si lo hacemos entre los dos acabaras antes" esbozó una gran sonrisa con sus manos cruzadas detrás de la cabeza.

"No seas absurdo, lo que me faltaba, que te cortaras tú" se quejó Vanitas mirando con una ceja levantada a su hermano pequeño. Antes de que pisara los cristales, lo alzó y se lo echó a los hombros, provocando que Sora rompiera a reír por el paseo. Con cuidado, lo dejó en la escalera.

"Onii-chan" desde donde le había dejado casi podía mirar a su hermano a los ojos "si te ibas a enfadar tanto, ¿por qué has dejado que se vaya?"

"¿Eeh? ¡Que demonios! ¿Crees que voy a dejar que un mocoso como tú me de lecciones?" su tono de voz jugaba a ser serio, pero con la mano revolvía el pelo de Sora y lo zarandeaba provocando que riera de nuevo "Ve a tu cuarto antes de que me enfade de verdad"

Vanitas observó como subía, aún riéndose. Le había molestado el comentario de su hermano más de lo que había dejado ver, en parte porque sabía que tenía toda la maldita razón.

* * *

><p>Aunque en un principio no tenía intención de ello, Vanitas se sorprendió a si mismo parado frente a la puerta de clase. Se había despertado ridículamente temprano, o lo correcto sería decir que no había dormido en toda la noche y se había aburrido de estar tirado en la cama mirando el techo. Tan temprano era que, aunque en un principio había intentado ir a "<em>El Séptimo Cielo<em>" había sido imposible, pues aún estaba cerrado.

No recordaba cuando fue la última vez que había ido tan temprano a clase. No recordaba haber ido nunca tan temprano a ningún maldito sitio.

Ocupó su asiento en la clase vacía y enterró la cabeza en los brazos sobre el pupitre. Aunque había pasado la noche en vela, lo cierto es que no había conseguido aclarar mucho lo que ocurrió la tarde anterior con Ventus; sabía que estaba enfadado y podía intuir por que era. En las últimas semanas un pensamiento recurrente cruzaba su cabeza cada vez que Ven mencionaba ciertos nombres. Pero de lo que no tenía ni idea era del nuevo sentimiento. Una leve presión que sentía a la altura del pecho cuando recordaba el rostro de Ventus al marcharse.

"Debo estar sufriendo una alucinación" la voz del rubio interrumpió sus pensamientos, pero no hizo ninguna reacción de haberle escuchado. Tras un momento de silencio, notó como una mano le acariciaba el pelo con suavidad. La leve presión se hizo más notable. Se dejó llevar un momento por el roce y emitió un gruñido de protesta fingida. "Es posible que el profesor llore de emoción al verte aquí"

"¿Solo él se alegrará de verme?" levantó un poco la cabeza y miró a Ventus entre las pestañas. No importaba qué, sus ojos ámbar siempre lucían amenazadores. Sin embargo, Ven parecía ver más allá e interpretaba los destellos de otro modo. Otro, quizá, más acertado.

"Me tomaré esa mirada como un intento de disculpa, aunque tú no sepas lo que es eso" el leve sarcasmo del final de la frase quedo amortiguado por la sonrisa que esbozaba. Dejando la mochila en el suelo, tomó asiento justo delante del otro chico "¿Qué te ha pasado en los dedos?"

Vanitas se incorporó y observó sus manos. En realidad apenas se había cortado, pero Sora insistió en curarle él. El resultado había sido unas manos llenas de tiritas con dibujos de Chocobos, tal vez poco apropiadas para alguien de su edad. Pero no era como si alguien fuera a atreverse a decirle nada.

"El renacuajo se emocionó demasiado, no es nada importante"miró directamente a Ventus y al instante notó que no era buena idea. La luz entraba por la ventana a espaldas de él, haciendo brillar su cabello rubio alrededor del rostro, como si de un halo se tratase. No había lamentado tanto dejar sin terminar lo que habían empezado en su cama hasta ese momento; la piel blanca del cuello del muchacho lo llamaba volviéndolo loco. Quería lamer ese cuello, quería morder ese cuello y chuparlo hasta oírle gritar; necesitaba convertir esa piel tan nívea en roja. Notaba como sus partes bajas habían despertado solo con el recuerdo de sus gemidos, y por precaución sujetó firmemente los bordes de su mesa con las manos para evitar saltar sobre él, cosa que habría hecho de no ser porque ya no eran los únicos en el aula.

Ventus parecía haber leído sus pensamientos y un ligero rubor había teñido sus mejillas, en estos momentos recordaba bastante a un conejito que sabe que va a ser devorado.

"¿Qué haces después de clase?" con media sonrisa Vanitas se inclinó hacia su presa y se permitió posar su mano suavemente en el brazo de este para acariciarlo con lentitud.

"¿Em?" Ventus observó su brazo con cautela, parecía debatirse entre correr o abalanzarse sobre el chico de la sonrisa lujuriosa. Reía por lo bajo con nerviosismo. "Después de clase no puedo, he quedado con Te... oh"

Parecía como si el contacto con su piel le hubiese quemado de repente, la caricia se detuvo de forma brusca y casi de un salto se incorporó en su asiento. Podía notar claramente la rabia volviendo, y la leve presión desapareció sin dejar rastro. Ventus le observaba nervioso, estaba claro que ahora si había intuido el motivo de su "rabieta". Demasiado tarde, pensó Vanitas.

"Vani..." sin dejarle terminar se inclinó sobre él para susurrarle al oído, con fría calma.

"Pues que te folle él entonces"se aseguró de impregnar bien cada silaba con crueldad mientras dejaba caer el aliento sobre su cuello. Sin mirarle, cogió su mochila y abandonó la clase en el momento en el que el profesor entraba en ella. Si iba a hacer algún comentario, murió en sus labios tras la mirada asesina que le dedicó Vanitas al cruzarse con él. Ciertamente parecía querer llorar tras verlo, pero no precisamente de alegría.

Recorría con furia los pasillos que lamentablemente se encontraban ya vacíos, habría matado por encontrarse con alguien molesto y poder golpearle. Odiaba la sensación que le recorría el cuerpo, moriría antes de dejar que Ventus supiera cuanto le dolía cada vez que veía brillar sus ojos hablando de alguien más. Sabía que era irracional, que su furia era injustificada y se sentía miserable por ello, pero eran muchos años de egoísmo y orgullo que no iban a cambiar esos ojos azules.

Dado que salir por la puerta principal sería problemático aún, dirigió sus pasos hacia la enfermería. No habría nadie allí dado que carecían de una verdadera enfermera y rara vez se usaba la habitación, lo que la convertía en el perfecto lugar para saltarse las clases, como ya había comprobado en más de una ocasión. Solo le habían molestado una vez estando allí, y estaba seguro de que había conseguido quitarle las ganas de volver a interrumpir su siesta al intruso.

Entró en la habitación con el único pensamiento de dormir un rato, y al cerrar la puerta tras de si esta chocó con algo y reboto manteniéndose abierta. Extrañado, se giró dispuesto a ladrar al desafortunado que había ido a encontrarse con él en esos momentos, pero lo que encontró le cogió con la guardia baja y no pudo hacer nada más salvo abrir los ojos por la sorpresa.

Un visiblemente irritado Ventus sujetaba la puerta mientras respiraba con dificultad. Sin decir palabra entró y se apoyó en la puerta cerrándola, mordía sus labios con nerviosismo mientras mantenía sus brazos pegados a los costados de su cuerpo. Vanitas le observó manteniendo el silencio, desde luego lo último que esperaba era que le hubiese seguido, en algún punto de la relación su novio se había hecho inmune a sus amenazas. No estaba seguro de si esto le disgustaba o le complacía.

"¡Lo siento! ¿Vale?" era la peor disculpa que la humanidad había escuchado en siglos, no solo por el tono molesto e incómodo, y que tan siquiera levantaba la vista del suelo; sino porque en realidad una disculpa no era lo que Vanitas quería oír.

"No seas estúpido, ni siquiera sabes por qué te estás disculpando" la sorpresa de encontrarle allí había dispersado su mal humor, pero eso no significaba que estuviese de bueno. Le dio la espalda y con un gruñido se hundió en el sofá que había en la habitación.

"¡Claro que lo sé!" con determinación se apartó de la pared y avanzó hacia él "Puede que no lo comprendiera en un principio, pero porque esa posibilidad me parecía imposible tratándose... bueno tratándose de ti"

Vanitas no respondió. Sabía que él estaba equivocado, era imposible que alcanzara a comprender la magnitud de lo que pasaba por su mente, porque él nunca pensaría algo así. Él era puro, era luz, y había sido inocente hasta que llegó él mismo para corromperlo. Con una mueca agachó la cabeza para evitar la mirada de Ventus.

"No te atrevas a ignorarme" sonaba exasperado, demasiado pensó Vanitas, no entendía porque estaba tan nervioso. En un rápido movimiento se arrodilló ante él, apoyando sus manos en las rodillas del demonio de ojos dorados, y buscó su mirada obligándole a encararle. "Por alguna razón estás celoso de Terra, y supongo que es mi culpa. Pero no hay razón para que lo estés tú eres... bueno yo a ti te... ¡Bueno! Yo solo voy a demostrártelo y punto"

A la vez que terminaba de hablar sus manos subieron por los muslos de Vanitas, que observaba intrigado con una ceja levantada y expresión incrédula los movimientos del chico. Los dedos le temblaban levemente al desabrochar el botón del pantalón y bajar la cremallera.

"¿Vas a...?"

"¡Shhh!" Con más determinación esta vez pasó sus dedos por el bulto que se adivinaba bajo la ropa interior. Miró hacia arriba y se detuvo. "¿Podrías no mirar?" Vanitas le sonrió y cerró los ojos sin dudarlo.

Segundos después los mismos dedos de antes presionaron lo que ya había comenzado a endurecerse, y despacio apartaron lo que quedaba de ropa liberándolo. Pudo notar como Ventus se acercaba más a él y con los brazos abría sus piernas, pero la cálida respiración sobre su miembro le cogió de improviso. Una suave y húmeda lengua comenzó a lamer su erección desde le base hasta la punta repetidas veces, provocándole un leve escalofrío. A pesar de lo que estaba haciendo cada uno de sus movimientos resultaba inocente y casi infantil, claramente debido a su inexperiencia. Vanitas sonrió al notar las pausas de indecisión, no tenía que pensar mucho para saber que su novio intentaba recordar e imitar las veces que él mismo se lo había hecho. Tras una de esas pausas, los labios se posaron en un rápido beso y a continuación rodearon su pene y comenzaron a descender.

Hasta ahí pudo resistir.

En un brusco movimiento agarró del pelo a Ventus alejándolo de su tarea y lo levantó para arrojarlo boca abajo sobre el sofá. Sin soltarlo se colocó encima y tiró del pelo para que volviera la cabeza.

"Estoy seguro de haberte dicho antes lo que pasaría si hacías eso, ¿verdad?" Ventus le miraba con expresión contraída. Dejó escapar una risa sorda y lamió su mejilla mientras le soltaba el pelo.

Sin esperar respuesta alguna desabrochó sus pantalones y los bajó hasta las rodillas. Dejando de lado toda delicadeza sujetó sus caderas y las acercó hacia él, elevándolas.

"Espera, así..."

"Shhh" apenas pudo contener la sonrisa traviesa.

"Muy gracioso"

Despacio introdujo los dedos en su trasero provocando un casi inaudible gemido, ya que su amante había enterrado la cabeza en los cojines. No podía controlarse mucho más, así que en cuanto juzgo suficiente deslizó su miembro por su entrada y lo metió lentamente mientras observaba como temblaba su cuerpo. El calor de su interior se apoderó de sus sentidos, podía sentir que estaba más apretado que otras veces y desde su posición tenía una vista inmejorable. Sujetando su cintura embestía una y otra vez dejando que sus oídos se llenaran con la voz que ya había perdido el control y se elevaba sin ningún intento de ocultarla. Era una sensación electrizante, llenarlo por completo, tener todo su cuerpo a su merced, haciendo que pierda el control y se olvide de todo. De todo salvo él penetrando una y otra vez en su cuerpo provocándole oleadas de placer.

Sin detenerse se arqueó para besar su espalda, rodeándole con los brazos buscó su pene y comenzó a masturbarle con fuerza haciendo que gimiera aún más fuerte. Podían escucharse algunos no entre sus gemidos, pero era obvio que los repetía por inercia, la humedad de su mano era prueba de cuanto estaba disfrutándolo. Sin embargo suavizó el ritmo de los golpes para acercarse a su oído.

"Hey Ven, se que es maravilloso lo que te estoy haciendo pero necesito que me prestes atención un momento" su voz sonaba ronca y la respiración entrecortada dejaba ver que el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por controlarse a si mismo. Ven giró la cabeza y asintió sin poder hablar, tomó un momento para asegurarse de que le estaba escuchando y continuó con voz grave "No estoy celoso de Terra, estoy celoso de cada maldita persona que se acerque a ti. Detesto que los mires con los mismos ojos que me miras a mi. Eres mio, me perteneces, deseo monopolizar cada uno de tus pensamientos y que no seas capaz de pensar en nada más salvo en mi nombre. Da gracias a que aún me queda algo de sentido común porque si no te encerraría donde solo yo pudiera encontrarte"

Un quejido de placer escapó de los labios de Ventus mientras Vanitas sentía como se venía en su mano. Rápidamente volvió a esconder la cabeza en el sofá ante la mirada atónita de los ojos ámbar.

"Oh por favor, dime, ¿ha sido mi voz la que ha hecho que te corras o lo que he dicho?" con expresión pervertida lamió la nuca que se había tornado completamente roja.

"¡Cállate!" gritó"¡Y termina de una vez!"

"De eso nada" sin salir de su interior lo agarró por los hombros y le giró por completo con brusquedad. Se había equivocado, está vista era mil veces mejor. Ventus intentaba tapar su rostro con los brazos pero podía ver claramente sus labios apretados y su cara completamente roja. Era infinitamente mejor.

"¡Es tu culpa! No puedes decirme esas cosas, con esa voz, mientras haces algo así" apartó sus brazos y miró hacía arriba entre sus pestañas rubias. "Yo... por alguna razón me gusta que pienses eso"

Vanitas retomó sus embestidas con una sonrisa maquiavélica dibujada en sus labios, no tenía sentido contenerse más por lo que sus movimientos fuertes provocaron que llegara con rapidez, llenando al preciado tesoro que se encontraba bajo él con su esencia. La sonrisa aún permanecía en su cara cuando se apartó para apoyarse en el respaldo del asiento.

"No deberías..." el sonido de su corazón martilleaba en sus oídos "...darme alas, Ven"

Observó como el otro se incorporaba y se acercaba a él, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. El sofá había quedado hecho un desastre, por no hablar de sus uniformes, en los cuales saltaba a la vista lo que acababan de hacer.

"Ya es tarde para preocuparse por eso" con malicia le dedicó media sonrisa traviesa aprendida mientras entornaba sus ojos "Tú lo has dicho; soy tuyo, te pertenezco. Pero no olvides algo más, tú me perteneces a mi"

Una risa sorda salió de la garganta de Vanitas ante la audacia del rubio que se había convertido en su debilidad, mientras comenzaba a pensar que tal vez lo había corrompido más de lo que pensaba.


End file.
